bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jase Wirey
Jason "Jase" Wirey was a HouseGuest in Big Brother 5 and later returned for Big Brother All Stars. In Big Brother 5, Jase became the leader of the Four Horsemen alliance and quickly took the fall once the alliance imploded. He was the fifth evicted, placing tenth and becoming the first victim of the now famous backdoor strategy. Jase returned for Big Brother All Stars, after being selected by the public vote to enter the house. After winning the first HOH competition, he began to play both sides of the house, flip-flopping back on Chilltown and the Sovereign Six alliance. However, this came back to haunt him as he was nominated James during Week 3 as a replacement nominee, which caused him start trashing the backyard. He was evicted and placed twelfth. He was accused of being part of the Mr and Mrs Smith alliance with Diane. However, at the finale, this was confirmed as an alliance made before entering the house. Jase was later a canidate for Big Brother Canada 4 but lost a public vote to Tim Dormer. 'Biography' Jason "Jase" Wirey was a 28 year old volunteer firefighter from Decatur, Illinois. Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Jase is the first male houseguest to use the Power of Veto on himself. *Jase is the only houseguest in the American Big Brother series to have had a chance to compete on another country's version of Big Brother (Big Brother Canada 4). .]] * Jase is the only HouseGuest thus far who has managed to win the first Head of Household competition in multiple seasons. ** Jase was only the only ''Big Brother 5 representative to win a competition in Big Brother All Stars. *Jase holds the record for most competitions won and not make it to the Big Brother Jury. (2 HOH's & 2 POV's) *Jase was the first HouseGuest in Big Brother history to be backdoored from the house. *Jase is one of three HouseGuests to finish pre-jury, but return for a second season (the other two players are Kaysar Ridha and Jessie Godderz). **Jase and Kaysar are the only two HouseGuests to be evicted before the jury phase both times. *Jase has played the fewest total days out of any returning contestant with 67 (42 in Big Brother 5 and 25 in Big Brother All Stars). *Jase is the first houseguest to win the Power of Veto twice in Big Brother 5. **He is the only male in that season to accomplish this in Big Brother 5. ***Coincidentally, he is the only houseguest in Big Brother history to win the Power Of Veto twice but not make the jury phase. Category:Season 5 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:All Stars House Guests Category:10th Place Category:All Stars Candidates Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:12th Place Category:Luxury Winners Category:From Illinois Category:Backdoor Category:International House Guests Category:Big Brother Canada Houseguests Category:Big Brother Canada 4 Candidates Category:Not Selected Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:Evicted Category:1st HOH Category:Big Brother US Houseguests